


Homework Help

by FanaticKay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Swap, kwami swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticKay/pseuds/FanaticKay
Summary: A quick kwami swap drabble





	Homework Help

Panthère Noire couldn’t explain why she was crouched on the roof adjacent of the Agreste estate.

Marinette had grown frustrated with her history homework for the night. Plagg was of no help, despite the fact he had lived through all of it. Talk about unfair. She tried squinting angrily at her tablet, hoping if she looked stern enough, the homework would complete itself. With no such luck, she had had enough. She suddenly pushed back from her desk in her chair and dramatically spun in a circle. “It’s useless, Plagg.”

“Pfft, I know. Why care about history when you can care about cheese?” the lazy kwami replied, watching his chosen from the daybed she had made him. The reply earned him a scoff with a smile, as well as an affectionate pet under his chin. A small purr erupted from his chest. 

“How about a quick run around the city? It always helps me clear my mind,” Marinette proposed. Plagg grunted in approval, stretching before floating in front of her. With a quick ‘Plagg, transformez-moi!’, she was off into the night. 

The cool wind hit her face like a breath of fresh air, rejuvenating her. She pounced from roof to roof, the weight of her homework releasing with each landing. Dashing across housetops, she settled herself across from the home of her crush, Adrien Agreste. Even with the thought of his name, blood rushed to her cheeks. 

********************************************************  
“Well done, Adrien,” Tikki chirped as her charge finished his Chinese assignments.

Adrien smiled, scratching the top of her head with a finger. “Thanks, Tikki. Or should I say ‘xièxiè,’” he joked, getting a giggle out of the spotted kwami. 

He stretched his limbs, attempting to push away the stiffness from sitting. The model wandered towards the windows with Tikki cuddled in the nape of his neck. He gazed out into the night, squinting when he saw a figure lurking in the shadows. His heart skipped a beat. “Is that. . . Panthère Noire?” Tikki nodded in affirmative and was quick to go hide within the depths of her chosen’s room. 

Adrien watched as his crush looked over at his window, gave a small wave, and leaped over. His heart accelerated with each meter she traveled. 

Her hair was down as it usually was, straight and sleek. The round, black ears were visible, the cloth twitching with the sounds of the city. Her suit was a variation of blacks cleverly blended together, knee-high boots, and a stylish belt tied around her waist.

She knocked on his window seeking permission to enter. Adrien practically flew to the controls of the window and opened it for her. She dropped down from the ledge gracefully and smiled up at him. “H- hi.”

Adrien couldn’t stop the stupid grin that formed on his face. “Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanatic-kay


End file.
